


Knowing more

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha sometimes has these vampiric impluses, Diary Reading, M/M, Mask learning more about Aloha, Vampire!aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It all started with a date at the Reef. As they stop by a burger shop, Mask noticed Aloha was acting a bit strange before getting tired of his nonsense. While Aloha left to the store, Mask decided to snoop around, finding Aloha's diary. What he hope to find turns out to be completely different.





	Knowing more

Today was the day! Aloha was super excited, as he got ready, putting on a different outfit than he normally wears. Since it’s still cold, he wore the Sneaky Beanie and Zekko Hoodie instead of his usual Golf Visor and Aloha Shirt. He also decided to bring his bag too, just in case. ‘I got my wallet..is there anything I’m forgetting?’ Aloha thought to himself before a knock was heard on his front door. “Yo Mask~” Aloha grinned as Mask rolled his eyes at the other. “Really Aloooooha? Why are you so chipper in the mooooring?” Mask asked, as Aloha step out, closing and locking his front door. “Just because~ Are you ready to go to The Reef?!” Aloha replied,  his eyes gleaming as Mask nodded. The two walk together to the train station, Aloha looking off to the side, feeling he forgot to do something.

 

The two made it to The Reef, many shops were opening and so were some restaurants around the area were too. “Uwaa~! Where should we go first!” Aloha exclaimed, looking at all the shops around the area. “Haaaa, hooow about there?” Mask replied, pointing at one of the shops. “Alright then~ Leeeet’s goooooo!” Aloha said, grabbing Mask’s hand, dragging him over to the boutique. The two looked around as one of the clothing caught Aloha’s eyes. “Heeeeey Masky~ How’s this look on me?” Aloha said, holding up the Annaki Drive Tee. “I guess it loooooks good on you. Fits you perfectly with what you are” Mask replied as Aloha pouted. Holding on to the tee, he went and grabbed the Annaki Flannel Hoodie figuring on what to buy. Mask on the other hand looked at the other clothing, his face flushing. ‘Aloha really looked good in that’ Mask thought, imagining how Aloha looked in the outfit, ‘he can really pull it off.’ Aloha on the other hand went to the cashier, holding both the tee and hoodie in his arms. He couldn’t choose between the two and decided to get both of them instead. “That’ll be 15,499!” The cashier said, as Aloha payed the amount. Putting everything in his bag, he walked over to Mask, taping his shoulder. “Mask, are you getting anything?” Aloha asked as Mask shook his head. “Naaaaah. Noooothing wouldn’t match me annnnnnnyways,” Mask replied before adding, “whaaat about you? Did you decide?”

 

Aloha shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. “I couldn’t decide between the Annaki Drive Tee or the Annaki Flannel Hoodie, so I decided to get both of them!” He replies as Mask rolled his eyes. “Suuuuuure you couldn’t pick.”

 

“Hey it’s true!” Aloha replies as the two walked out of the boutique, wandering around the area. They exited the Reef, Mask looking lover towards a burger joint. “Heeeeeey, why doooon’t we eat?” Mask asked, pointing towards the place. “You and burgers, Mask” Aloha rolled his eyes, agreeing. They both walk towards the building, entering the burger joint where they look the the nearby menu. “Oooooh! A pizza burger!” Aloha said, Mask rolling his eyes. “You and pizza,” Mask sighed. He wondered why Aloha loves pizza so much when burgers are way better. The two ordered their burgers, sitting down in a nearby booth, Aloha’s eyes gleaming at the sight of his pizza burger. ‘Geeez he’s so excited’ Mask thought as he bit into his burger, Aloha biting into his as well. The two ate and chatted, as Aloha took another bite before dropping his burger back on the plate.

 

Aloha covered his mouth with a shock look on his face. Did he even drink this morning? “I’ll...be right back Mask,” Aloha said before quickly getting up from his seat, heading straight to the restroom. A few minutes passed as Aloha flushed what he ate, wiping his mouth. “Ughhh” Aloha sighed, knowing what was going on. He can’t eat in this state or it’ll happen again. He’ll just have to figure out something for now.

 

Mask wondered what was taking Aloha so long as he went on his squidphone, taking a look through his pictures he saved. He noticed one of the photos was something he never took as he rolled his eyes. “Really Aloha?” Mask said to himself as Aloha came back, a worry look placed on his face. “What toooook you so looong?” Mask asked catching Aloha’s attention. “Oh it’s nothing~” Aloha replies, looking at his burger. He can’t finish it at this rate, even though he was looking forward to eating it. He had to throw it away after thirty minutes passed and Mask finished his. Mask gave Aloha a strange look, seeing he didn’t finish his burger. Was it that bad? Mask noticed the lack of response from the other, looking around to see what they can do. That’s when he spotted it.

 

“Heeeeeey, why not stop there,” Mask said, pointing at a stall selling shaved ice, “yooooou said you wanted to geeeet one yesterdaaaay.” That was true, Aloha did say that, but with his condition…

 

“Sor~ry Masky! Not today~!” Aloha replied with a smile. Truthfully he wanted one though right now wasn’t a good time. “Haaaaaaa? You said-“ Mask couldn’t finish his sentence as Aloha cut him off. “Hey~ Why don’t we just leave~? This place is pretty bogus!” Aloha lied, getting a strange look from Mask. “Theeeeen why did yoooou want to cooome here?” Mask replied angrily. “That’s because-“ Aloha wanted to say his reason, though Mask cut him off. “No. I dooooon’t want to hear it froooom you!”

 

Aloha felt awful, seeing this day was ruined just because he forgot to drink one of his packets filled with artificial blood. He look towards Mask, who was still refusing to look at him. He really ruined this, didn’t he? Their date. Aloha didn’t know what to do, even when he started a conversation. Mask continued to ignore him all the way to their stop, even when walking back to Aloha’s home. As the two went inside, Aloha hurried to his kitchen, grabbing a packet from the fridge while Mask went straight to the living room.

 

Aloha bit down on the packet of his artificial blood, drinking the contents rather quickly. He’s been getting hungry a lot more lately, as he threw the empty contents away in the trash. ‘Why?  Is this something that suppose to happen?’ Aloha thought to himself, worried. Maybe he should ask his provider about this? If they actually know. Aloha look back into the living room, seeing Mask was watching something on his squidphone. ‘There must be something I can do. Maybe I can cook something up for the both of us, if it doesn’t end up burning’ Aloha thought to himself as he went over to Mask, a smile plastered on his face. “Yo Masky~ I’ll be right back! I’m just gonna stop by somewhere real quick~” Aloha said, winking at Mask causing him to flush slightly. “Annnnd where are yoooou goooing?” Mask asked suspiciously, Aloha tilting his head at his question. “I’m just stopping by the store~ I’ll be back don’t worry~!” Aloha replied before leaving, shuttling the front door with a small click.

 

Mask decided to take this time to snoop around Aloha’s place, mostly his bedroom. He's been wanting to, but never had the chance to. And what’s the best time to start! Mask made it to Aloha’s room going through his drawers. He found some normal things and surprising a manga. ‘Pffft, he can’t even cook! Why did he buy this?’ Mask snickered, putting things back, until he found a box under the manga. Taking out the box, he opened it seeing a few photos and a diary! Just what Mask was looking for! ‘Ufufufufu~ I’m curious what embarrassing things he has hidden’ Mask thought opening the diary.

 

Aloha stopped by the store, holding a shopping basket with him. Truth to be told, he knew he was horrible at cooking. ‘Maybe I should just buy-‘ Aloha stop, looking in what’s in front of him. ‘This! This would be perfect!’

 

Mask look through Aloha’s diary, reading the contents he hid as he noticed it dated back 11 years ago. This was surprising as he skim through it, looking and reading until a few years ago.

 

_ Why? Why did they both have to die? Mom. Dad. I’m sorry I didn’t stop you two from leaving. I should have been more annoying causing you two to wait more. _

 

Mask reread the entry again and again. He never knew Aloha lost his parents. He just assumed Aloha doesn’t live with them anymore. Mask read the next few pages reading what Aloha truly feels. Instead of embarrassing things, Aloha wished he wasn’t so different and-

 

Mask stared at one page before quickly turning the page. It made him feel sick that Aloha had these thoughts before looking at the next page, a sigh of relief escaped him. Aloha was starting to write about the parties he thought of and about his team, Pink Team. ‘Annnnd here we go’ Mask thought, reading how Aloha like to annoy both him and Army a lot. He read his thoughts about others and having crushes on a few. ‘So he did have a crush on Army! Wonder what made him stop’, Mask thought before finding the time he fell off his surfboard. 

 

_ I’ve always practiced my surfing at Mahi Mahi before I started going to the beach! Though during the times I practiced, I fell a lot into the pool’s water until one day I became unconscious. I woke up later at the hospital though that didn’t stop me from trying again a few days later after being released!  _

 

Mask started flipping through more pages until he found the most recent one written a few days ago. 

 

_ I still remember this vividly, that day. I had to call Army during that time saying I couldn’t make it to the meeting due to my state. I needed blood badly since my package was a week late so I told Army not to come over since I feared I’ll bite him. I think an hour passed by when I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was my package, but I saw Mask instead. I was surprised and horrified at the same time and hearing he was sent by Army made me slap myself on the inside. I’ve told him I’ll be fine! I tried to make Mask leave but due to my state, I couldn’t even open the door again! I hated every single moment as I was indeed starving for blood. Mask then touched my forehead, which I backed away from him. He had found out how cold I was, verses how warm he feels, and it sounds like he wanted me to see the doctor. That’s when I told him my secret, that I was a vampire. _

 

_ He didn’t believe me at first until I lowered myself onto the floor. I don’t know what was going through my mind during that time as it started to become harder to keep myself in control. He then asked me what was wrong and I told him I was starving. All because my stupid package didn’t come last week and to took my will to not give in to these stupid vampiric impulsives! That’s when he said, and I’ll always remember this, if I let myself bite him. I was trying to refuse, but he cut me off saying this isn’t the type of suffer he wanted to see happening to me. I know we both don’t get along, but truthfully I did like him. We both went to the couch cause damn the floor is uncomfortable! I did ask for him to remove his Gas Mask since I couldn’t reach his neck with it on. Once I got ready, he gave me a go and I bit down and drank. It was extremely different than the artificial blood I drank, though I decided small sips will be better. Once I was finished, that stupid impulse came up as I licked his neck where I bit him! Ughhhhh! That was the least of my worries when I noticed he looked a little woozy. I just had to take more than I wanted, huh? I noticed he was looking at me, not knowing why as I went to the kitchen to grab some cookies I’ve made before, to share of course! I was happy I could eat again since during the time I needed blood, I couldn’t keep anything I ate down! Another reason why I hate what I am. _

 

_ Mask started to ask me questions and I answered them. After all, he did let me bite him. The questions were about me being a vampire, but that’s when I noticed I left a mark on his neck. He look at me suspiciously, asking if I was thinking of biting him again. No! I told him I left a mark and he rolled his eyes. He then asked me if it was okay if I still kept this as a secret. I know it’s not, I know…but then he said he’ll help me tell Army and Skull. After I talk to them in the next meeting I’ll try to tell others! Anyways, before Mask left I asked him to turn around and when he did, I kissed him. I kissed him! Stupid crush and stupid impulse! After he left I went to go wash my embarrassed face when I noticed why he was looking at me. Part of my tentacles turned to his color. Cyan. My tentacles were half pink and half cyan. Ohmigod! Army came by later, which I had to hide this and pretend I was sick, even though drinking from Mask made me feel 110% better. Well I’ll write again soon~! _

 

Mask stopped reading, noticing the entry he read was from Aloha’s point of view during that day. ‘He didn’t even put that my blood is delicious to him’ Mask thought as he decided to close and put the diary back where it belonged. After reading it made him think. “He can’t keep food down unless he…” Mask eyes widen as he remembered earlier. Aloha didn’t want to finish eating after he came back from the restroom. Not even going for the shaved ice he loved so much. Why wouldn’t Aloha tell him these things? They started dating just a month ago so why-

 

Mask heard the front door open, signaling Aloha returned from wherever he went to. Should he confront Aloha? ‘No, I don’t want him to know I went through his diary’ Mask thought, knowing he shouldn’t be mad at him. ‘After all, Aloha’s..’ Mask decided to get out of Aloha’s room, heading down the hall to figure out where Aloha’s at. He found him in the kitchen, his back facing him, boiling some water. That’s when Mask noticed the stuff on the counter. Red Fox Udon, Green Tanuki Soba, Milk Tea, Lemon Tea, Red Salmon Onigiri, Tuna Mayo Onigiri, Mushroom Mountain Chocolate and Bamboo Village Chocolate. He noticed Aloha bought the one he likes and the one Mask himself likes. ‘So that’s why he left. He went to go buy all of this?’ Mask thought to himself, noticing Aloha was drinking a packet before throwing it away. He noticed there were two packets in the trash rather than there being only one. ‘Is he taking a precaution or something?’ 

 

Aloha started to pour the boiling water into both the udon and soba, just as Mask put his hand on his shoulder startling him. “Heh?! Mask? Weren’t you in the living room?” Aloha asked, surprised. He didn’t expect Mask to come to the kitchen. “I waaaas just wooondering what you were dooooing!” Mask replied with a huff, though he eyed the Tuna Mayo Onigiri and Lemon Tea on the counter. “Your soba is almost done, Mask” Aloha said as Mask nodded, the two staying in silence.

 

Even after both the udon and soba were ready, the two were silently eating. Mask look towards Aloha’s Red Salmon Onigiri and Milk Tea. ‘To be honest, I never expect him to even drink tea’ Mask thought to himself, ‘though it seems he can eat again?’ A few minutes passed by, before Mask decided to speak up. After all, it wasn’t completely Aloha’s fault. “Alooooha?” Mask got a small hm from the other, before he continued, “do yooou waaant to go back to The Reef?”

 

This seems to perk Aloha up as he smiled, nodding. “Of course Masky~ Besides, I did lied saying it’s bogus”,  Aloha replied adding, “besides I still want to try that burger! I just had a little trouble is all~”. This caught Mask’s attention. Maybe he could get him to tell while playing dumb? “Cooould you explain why?”

 

Mask saw Aloha froze a bit, before seeing him relax. “Sometimes I have trouble keeping food down if I forget to have one of my packets. That’s the reason why I couldn’t finish eating during that time.”

 

“Oh. Why didn’t yooou tell!” Mask replied, Aloha scratching his cheek a bit. “It didn’t cross my mind?” Mask couldn’t believe what Aloha said. ‘He simply forgot?’ He thought as the to continued to eat.

 

Time passed as the sun set, Mask was holding on to his bamboo shaped chocolate. He decided to take it home with him, as he stood in front of the front door. Aloha probably still hid a lot of things he couldn’t even begin reading in his diary. “You knoooow”, Mask turned, looking at Aloha who was curious what other had to say, “yoooou should tell me next time. Or anything dealing with it.”

 

Aloha has a look of surprised, before smiling and nodding. “Of course, Masky~” He said, adding Don’t stay up too late~ We have a meeting Do to tomorrow and Army would be mad if you’re late again!”

 

“Hyuk?! Don’t you mean you?!” Mask replied before waving, leaving with a small goodbye. Aloha was left alone in his living room, before sighing contently. “Course Mask, I'll make sure to tell you next time.”


End file.
